Dead To Me
by HinatasHelper
Summary: Sakura was and is one of the best Anbu in Konoha village but there was something that happened to her where she dissapeared for a whole year and she's never been the same since and she blames one person for her pain and suffering an she'll make him pay no matter what. Sasuke Uchiha you're dead
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know I know I should stop making stories instead of updating my other ones but I couldn't help myself with this one man! It hit me and wouldn't let me sleep and besides I was bored having to be in the hospital for three days what else was I supposed to do?! Anyway guys I hope you tell me what you think of my newer story read and review my babies because you are all my precious (Smeagle voice) lol and I love to see what you guys think!**

* * *

No one is quite sure what happened on that mission 2 years ago but all they knew was it changed the Sakura Haruno that they knew forever. Once in Anbu everyone knows it's more common than not that you don't survive more than 5 years on the force. Every mission assigned to Anbu was risky, classified, dangerous and deadly but when you signed up to be a ninja that was just in the job description. Death, torture, physical, emotional and psychological abuse just became something you came to terms with when you became a ninja being in Anbu just intensified all of that. 60% of the S class missions assured that your entire team wouldn't come back with you and when they were solo missions it was made that percentage go up on just how little chance you have of surviving.

The Anbu was the elite, the best of the best of the village and Sakura Haruno had signed up and passed her test at just the age of 16. She had proved herself worthy in not only her mentors' eyes but in the eyes of all her Anbu trainers as well. She was a deadly force to be reckoned with that had amazing chakra control and was one of the most world renown medics, she was a fine addition to their forces. She had many missions with teams she had become familiar with during her time with the Anbu elite and even more solo missions. If there was one thing that Sakura was good at it was working alone, she preferred it actually. But one day when she was 17 only a year after being on the Anbu she had a solo classified S mission that was only supposed to take her a month. She disappeared without a trace for 16 months and no matter how many recon and rescue teams that were sent out to find her they had absolutely no luck at all in finding their Angel of Death and all were distraught but none more than her best friend/brother Naruto.

Than one day she came stumbling into the village looking heavily bruised and beyond exhausted as she limped into the gates. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and blood leaked from every crevice that could be seen but she seemed to determined to reach the village as she limped with the most determined look on her face. Once the Anbu guards spotted her mop of pink tresses they immediately swooped down on her and she smiled weakly at them whispering only two words.

"I'm home"

She collapsed in the female's arms with that same small smile gracing her features. Her face and hair was caked with dirt and dust and her face was heavily bruised and welted but her beauty still radiated even through the scaring and grime covering her once flawless porcelain skin. Finally she was back and no one would be happier to hear it than Naruto, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade. But the one thing Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke Uchiha had returned to the village a year before and was very curious to see just how his pink haired teammate turned out after realizing just how strong and different the rest of rookie 9 had become.

When Sakura opened her eyes a week after she had returned to the village she blearily looked up at the white ceiling trying to make out where she was until a loud voice interrupted her hazy thoughts.

"Granny she's awake!" Naruto bellowed loudly running up to the side of Sakura's bed

She turned her head slowly to the left with narrowed eyes and just glared at him but his huge foxy grin never faltered no matter how murderous Sakura looked right now. Tsunade came up behind him immediately and smacked him on the back of the head, hard with utter disapproval on her face.

"Quiet down you idiot before you give her a damn migraine" She hissed

She turned to look at Sakura with a small smile on her face and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Sakura did not return the smile, she felt so dead inside after everything she's endured for the past year she needed some serious mental help and she knew it. The images, the blood, the screaming, the pain, the humiliation all hit her at once as she looked at those smiling faces so happy to see her. If only they knew just how filthy she was, they would not be smiling at her happily they'd be looking down on her in shame, disgust and disappointment. She was nothing to be smiled at and loved not after how weak she'd been. Naruto suddenly looked at Sakura differently; he was NOT used to this cold behavior coming from his happy go lucky best friend. Her eyes seemed so dull and lifeless and he could see her fighting tears as her body slightly shook under the hospital blanket.

"Sakura-chan" he whispered softly reaching out to touch her hand

She visibly flinched, pulling her hand back and looked at his hand like it was a poisonous snake. The last thing she wanted was for a man to touch her.

"Leave" she whispered sadly

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her best friends' feelings but she knew if he stayed in that room with her than his feelings would be pummeled into a bloody pulp by the rage she was feeling that had nothing to even do with him. The entire male race would suffer because of the hell she went through and she didn't want to hurt her best friend. She couldn't help how she felt right now all she wanted was to be alone until she got her thoughts together and having male company definitely would not help that happen.

"But….Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered sadly

"Naruto please just leave!" Sakura yelled angrily turning her head away from him

"Naruto just go, she needs her rest" Tsunade whispered nodding at him

He nodded his head minutely and walked towards the door, giving Sakura one last look before he left the room with his shoulders hunched sadly. Sakura never treated him like that, just what the hell happened to her when she was missing? Tsunade looked at Sakura's sad face to realize that tears were spilling down her cheeks as she silently cried. She pulled up a chair and sat beside her apprentice looking at her with nothing but love. She slowly reached out, placing her hand beneath Sakura's chin and turned her head slowly in her direction so that she was looking her right in her eyes.

"Sakura I'm going to need the report from your mission and a detailed description of why you were missing for the past 16 months on top of it" she said softly

"I can't do that" Sakura hissed

They locked eyes but Sakura would not back down as she glared at her. If there was one thing she was not going to talk about it was why the hell she went missing and there was no way they'd be able to get it out of her either. If anyone knew this better than anyone else it was Tsunade and so she sighed deeply.

"Sakura this will not blow over well with the elders you have to tell me something" Tsunade sighed running a hand through her hair

"I was kidnapped. That's all that needs to be said" Sakura whispered fiercely

"I can work with that I guess" Tsunade nodded somberly

"It's all you'll get"

"Physically you're ok to leave but as far as your mental health is concerned I'm not so positive about so I don't want to just let you off the hook. You may go home but you have to check in with me everyday, twice a day for the next 3 months"

Sakura didn't say anything she just continued to glare at her mentor trying her best to make her uncomfortable enough so that she left her to her thoughts.

"Sakura baby talk to me please" Tsunade whispered with her hand on her cheek

"I don't want to talk about it" Sakura whimpered practically begging her to let it go

"Sakura why not? I can help you, whatever it was I can help you through it" Tsunade pleaded

"No you can't! No one can make this go away! No one can help me! Nothing you say or do will make this go away!" Sakura screamed as tears streamed down her face

Tsunade could see that Sakura was broken and she knew the only way to get it out of her was to let it go. Sakura was as stubborn as she was and extremely headstrong so when she finally decided to talk she would spill it all. All she needed was time. What would she do when she found out that Sasuke Uchiha was back in the village and on active duty? With the state of mind she was currently in there was no telling how she'd react. Thankfully he was on a 2 man S Class mission and wouldn't be back for a week. Tsunade held Sakura and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down and than escorted her home personally.

3 Weeks Later

**Sakura**

I started to feel a little better mentally due to the fact that I was as far away from that place (and that bastard) as possible, being back in my home made it easier to not forget but to try and get over it. I'd seen Naruto maybe twice a week (I refused to leave my home so he came to me) and as always he made sure that no matter how you felt or the type of person you were he made you love him. Although physical contact was still something I wasn't comfortable with we were slowly getting back to the way we used to be. He came by this morning while I was face first in my pillow dead in my bed to tell me that Tsunade needed us in an hour for a mission and that it was really important. But there was something that was off about Naruto he seemed antsy, nervous and jumpy when he told me that the team would be there waiting for me. Not many Anbu get put onto teams so this must be serious but why was he acting so damn jumpy? After I got a quick shower I decided to wear my older Anbu uniform. Sliding the tight black fishnet sleeved crop top on, I slid on the black tight Capri sweatpants and my usual black ninja high heeled boots. I tied my Leaf headband around my waist tightly and strapped on my weapons pouch. Since this was a team Anbu mission it was serious and I'd need to open my weapons closet and take out some of the big boys. Thanks to Ten-Ten I'd been learning to master many different weapons over the years and she's been pleased at how quickly I'd been learning she was proud that I looked up to her like a sensei. So after surveying my weapons closet I decided to take my scythe and two katanas with the cherry blossom petals engraved on the blades. Crossing them over my back in an X and the scythe straight up and down in the middle I grabbed my mask and took off to the Hokage tower at top speed. Once I got there I knocked on the door and before I had time to blink Naruto flung it open and smiled widely at me pulling me inside.

"Hey Sakura-chan we were just getting briefed on the mission. You're just in time" He smiled hugging me quickly but letting go immediately

I gave him a small smile and punched his shoulder lightly in appreciation.

"Who's we?" I asked softly

"Sakura?" I heard a deep masculine voice ask quietly

After lifting my head up to look at Tsunade I saw that Kakashi stood by the desk and beside him was Sasuke fucking Uchiha. Blood, tears, screaming, pain and torture all flashed through my mind in the vivid images. My back bristled and my chakra flared enveloping my skin angrily as I glared at him. Without thinking about it I pulled my scythe off my back and started to advance on him.

"How fucking dare you come here!" I growled

"Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled out in surprise as he grabbed me by my shoulders from behind wincing because my chakra was burning his hands

"Let go of me. I'm going to kill him he deserves everything I do to him" I hissed never taking my eyes off of him

He looked at me with utmost surprise and confusion trying to figure out just where this unbridled rage was coming from. I'd long since been informed of Sasuke playing as a double agent for Konoha but that was not where this anger was coming from. This wasn't just anger that fueled my actions it was pure fucking fear. I needed to stay as far away from him as possible and never look him in his face again, the last thing I wanted to see was those coal black eyes and that smirk.

"Sakura calm down" Naruto whispered in my ear with his arms wrapped tightly around me from behind even though I'm sure my chakra was killing him as it rolled over my skin like a current

The anger was subsiding but the fear wasn't going anywhere. Although male contact was something I avoided at all costs there was nothing I needed more than to be held right now so I dropped the chakra from my skin to stop hurting him, he wasn't the one I wanted to do serious bodily harm to anyway. I was shaking and _**hard**_ but tears was something I wasn't able to produce anymore the fear and pain I was feeling could only be seen outwardly by the fact that even though Naruto was holding me in place I was vibrating on the spot.

"Naruto-kun" I whispered softly

"Yea Sakura-chan?"

"Don't let me go please" I pleaded fearing for the safety of everyone in the room who got in my way

"I won't. Believe it" He nodded against the top of my head

Kakashi had been watching me with those all knowing eyes and Tsunade was out of her seat ready to retrain me if need be. Only her strength would be able to rival mine if I couldn't control myself. Once she saw that Naruto had effectively calmed me she sat and watched me with wary eyes.

"Brief me" I mumbled refusing to look in Sasuke's direction

"There has been a rumor going around that someone is trying to get together a new group like the Akatsuki and we need to find them and snub them out as soon as possible. This group has been rampaging in many different lands and has to be stopped before they get too big and recruit too many people. This folder has all the information that you'll need but start off in the land of air I want a report every week. I would like it done quickly but obviously that may not happen so try your best" She nodded at all of us as she handed Kakashi the folder

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked over the top of my head

"You may go"

Without a moments hesitation Naruto turned me towards the door and we headed towards the village gates. He didn't let me go until we left the Hokage tower so that we could take off on the rooftops together. Although I knew that Sasuke and Kakashi were behind us I didn't look back, as long as I had Naruto by my side I was sure I could stay calm. We traveled for the half the day until it started to get dark and Naruto stopped me so that we could make camp. Kakashi and Sasuke dropped down to where we were but Naruto made sure to stay by my side and block my view of them.

"Want to get some firewood Sakura-chan?" He asked smiling widely

"Yea sure it's pretty cold out here at night" I nodded giving him a small smile back

He led the way and we found a lot of wood to burn pretty quickly so we carried it back to the site to find Kakashi and Sasuke going over strategies as they had their heads bent over one of the pages from the folder. We placed some of the wood into a pile and sat around it.

"Teme do you mind?" Naruto asked gesturing to the pile

Sasuke nodded and did his fireball jutsu immediately basking us in its warmth. I sighed and leaned my head on Naruto's shoulder as I stared into the embers.

"Who wants to keep watch first?" I asked never raising my eyes

"I will" Sasuke said softly

I flinched at the sound of his voice and just scooted closer to Naruto who in turn placed his cheek on top of my head comfortingly.

"Alright I'll take second but for now I'm going to sleep since Naruto woke me up this morning" I said getting up and stretching my limbs

"Goodnight Sakura" Kakashi said

"Night sensei"

"Goodnight Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled

"Night Naruto-kun"

"G'night" Sasuke mumbled

I didn't lift my head but I let out a grunt in his direction and slid inside my tent snuggling into the comforter. With Sasuke out there, sleep didn't seem likely but I had to try since I had the next watch. There was a slight rustle at the entrance of my tent after about 10 minutes of me tossing and turning with unsatisfied groans and Naruto poked his head in.

"What's up?" I yawned looking at his shy smile

"I'm not sure what's going on with you and everything but its obvious that something about Sasuke makes you really upset and on edge so I figured you'd be in here tossing and turning" he explained sheepishly

"When did you get so smart?" I half smiled playfully

"I just know you better than anyone else" he grinned shrugging

"That's true. Yeah I'm not sure I can sleep like this. I don't really feel safe" I admitted

"This is not flirting or trying to be sexual I swear but, do you want me to hold you until you fall asleep?" he blushed

"Actually…..yeah I would like that" I admitted

"As soon as you fall asleep I'll go to my tent I promise" He explained as he climbed in behind me

"Thank you Naruto-kun" I yawned

As soon as he put his arms around me my eyes became droopy and my body went slack. This would not take long. I felt safe being with Naruto; he was always my idiotic protector I trusted him with my life and just like that, I felt myself fading into the wonderful world of sleep.

I woke back up to find myself being shaken awake. When I opened my eyes I was staring into those onyx eyes, which I hated with a burning passion, as he knelt beside me so he didn't knock my tent over while he was inside. As soon as it registered in my mind that it was Sasuke touching me I flinched and jumped back still sitting but glaring at him dangerously. He drew his hand back slowly and looked at me almost sadly.

"It's time for you to keep watch" he explained softly

"Don't you fucking touch me! I will kill you if you ever lay those hands on me again!" I hissed

"Sakura I'm sorry. What did I do to make you hate me this way?" He whispered not breaking eye contact

"It doesn't matter. Just stay the hell away from me and I wont break every bone in your fucking body" I snapped not wanting to be the first to break eye contact

As tough as I may have seemed I was beyond terrified down to my very core. He had me cornered and there was nowhere to go, my weapons were behind him and he looked like he wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Sakura please" He said softly

"I hate you Sasuke" I whispered turning my head away from him to hide my tears

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter Sasuke it's in the past"

"If it's in the past than it shouldn't matter but you can't even look at me! What did I do so heinous to you?" He snapped now angry

"Use that precious Sharingan of yours and look into my memories from the past 12 months and see" I hissed seeing no way out of this situation

"You _want_ me to use my Sharingan on you?" he asked cautiously

"Feel my pain Sasuke and see just why I hate you down to your fucking soul" I snapped

His eyes bled red and his tomoes starting spinning as he dipped into my mind I had to force my inner to allow this although I could feel her just itching to kick him the hell out our head like we always did Ino. If anyone deserved to know why I wanted this Uchiha dead it was him. The only thing was, I had to relive it all over again as he watched and going through that all over again was not something I was looking forward to at all; I doubted my fucked up head could deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulled deep into Sakura's thoughts and memories, Sasuke could not only see everything she witnessed but he could feel all the overbearing emotions that Sakura seemed to always radiate from her. Why did this woman have such strong emotions? Just the force of them practically made him dizzy they were so overbearing! He watched as Sakura hugged Gaara close to her tightly feeling pure joy and pride radiate through her due to a serious accomplishment she had made in his hospital. Gaara pulled back slightly with his hands placed gently on her waist and although he looked nervous slightly he seemed sure of his movements. Once Sakura realized the closeness they had and just how his lips were barely a whisper away from hers, her cheeks turned as bright as her hair but she did not make a move to back away from him. Sasuke could feel her feelings of confusion but overwhelming attractiveness to Gaara, so much so that it sickened him just how strongly he could feel the strange emotions.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to grab Sakura by the back of her neck and drag her as far away from the Kazekage as humanely possible but he had to remember this was just a memory he was trapped in. Gaara placed his forehead gently on Sakura's never breaking eye contact with her as her breathing became labored. Suddenly Sasuke felt a searing urge of fearlessness and watched in shock as Sakura placed her lips onto Gaara's softly and kissed him passionately pulling him closer to her so that they were tangled (rather inappropriately) together with her fingers tangled in his hair and his squeezing her hips bruising the sensitive skin but that seemed to spur her on all the more, moaning against his lips.

Sasuke felt unbridled rage course through him as he witnessed the disgusting display. Since when was Sakura attracted to anyone other than him so much so that she dared even touch another man? And since when did she just throw herself at men? Did she have no respect? This was the _**Kazekage**_ for Kami sake. Just as Gaara slammed her up against his desk with her legs wrapping around his waist there was a loud knock at the door and the two sprang apart both flushed and panting like animals in heat. Sakura scurried off the desk whilst Gaara sat in his Kazekage chair and Sasuke did NOT miss the fact that he had an erection before he sat causing an involuntary growl to leave the mans throat as he glared at the two before him.

"Come in" He grumbled loud enough for the person on the outside of the door to hear

Temari bounced into his office happily flanked by two other Sand shinobi who seemed to be there just for show since they showed no signs of any life besides the fact that their legs were moving as they followed behind her. She looked between the two sensing the tension in the air with a sly smirk on her face.

"I just came to drop these mission reports off to you little brother. I'll see you at home later. Bye Sakura hope your trip back to Konoha is safe" She winked and fled the office as quickly as she came

The two just stared at each awkwardly for a few moments before Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"Gaara-kun" she whispered locking eyes with the silent man

"Yes Sakura-chan?" he asked quietly

"Do you like me?"

"Yes" he breathed

"What does this mean?" she asked timidly playing with her fingers much like the Hyuga heiress Sasuke noted

"I will court you and make the annual visits to Konoha so that when the time comes I will seek out your hand in marriage if you shall agree. As is customary for any Kage who finds the one that they want to spend their life with" He stated simply locking eyes with her

Sasuke could feel how Sakura's heart skipped a beat and the sheer intensity of Gaara's words sank deeply in his chest. He intended to marry Sakura. Who the hell did he think he was! But Sasuke did not miss the way that Sakura's heart skipped a beat and the way that her eyes widened to go with the big smile that stretched onto her face. She actually wanted to marry this guy? Why the hell didn't Sakura just move her memories a little into the future? Sasuke did not need to see this or feel all the disgusting emotions for this man that Sakura did. This memory just better be important to what she needed to tell him or she'd damn sure get snapped on about it when this was over.

"Gaara-kun" she whispered the same way she used to call Sasuke's name

"I shall see you again in 2 weeks by dear Sakura-hime" he smiled at her

"Can't wait" Sakura whispered

She bowed, as is formal to show respect for any Kage, and exited the office with her heart skipping the whole time and her thoughts on finally giving her heart to someone else who genuinely seemed to love her. She could finally forget about Sasuke and move on forever instead of uselessly pining after broken dreams and promises. He was gone, forever moved on with his life and it was finally time she did the same. Gaara was just the perfect man to do that. Sasuke got more and more pissed off as this direct transference of thoughts that came from Sakura as they entered his mind. Ugh.

Suddenly there was a shift and Sasuke found himself traveling through the forest beside Sakura as she made her way home. She couldn't help but to keep having her thoughts traveling back to Gaara's reveal of his feelings for her and she was beyond ecstatic as the giddy feelings of being followed around the village with the sexy young Kazekage as her escort flitted through her mind. She would be the wife of a Kage someday and that sat just right with her. She couldn't wait to get back to her village and tell her two blonde headed best friends just what was in store for her in the weeks to come. The travel between Sunagakure and Konohagakure was three days travel but Sakura was going to push herself with no rest so she could get there sooner. Ever since the Allied Shinobi Force had come together there hadn't been much crime and she was sure that her chakra running just a tad low wouldn't be at all an inconvenience or dangerous to her.

Sasuke could only feel disgust at her severe lacking use of the ninja skills that had been drilled into her from day one. No matter how peaceful things may seem you NEVER let your guard down and ALWAYS make sure that you have enough chakra to face any enemy you could potentially come across whether it be a simple bandit or a trained ninja. Sakura was being careless to due her emotions as she always had! This stupid woman always let her emotions rule every move she made and while that could be an amazing help it was also an extremely bad inconvenience in some situations like the one she seemed to be placing herself in now. Sasuke found himself instinctively surveying her surroundings protectively as he always seemed to do when this infuriating woman was around since she seemed to lack the ability to do so. Sakura pushed herself beyond the limits he thought she possessed for an entire 24 hours before she stopped to eat and rest once the sun had begun to set again. She sat beneath a tree and sighed pulling a tomato from her bag and chomping right into it with a satisfied smile on her face. Sasuke could see flickers of his younger self going through her mind as he privately enjoyed tomatoes beneath a tree while on missions just like she was herself. She missed him deeply and although the 'love' she had for him back when they were simply Genin she realized was just her being a part of his fan-girl club until they actually went on missions and she really came to love him not only as the handsome young Uchiha but as a dear member of her squad.

She loved him with all her heart and would die for him whenever the situation called for it but being in love with him was something she rather not have to think about. She grew to love him in ways no other female could because she got to see the real him when his façade dropped, could even recall seeing him cry quite a few times but she knew it was no way he'd ever be able to return her adore, not after everything he'd been through and she'd come to understand and accept it. She would respect Sasuke's wishes to be left to his own devices and would not only keep him fondly in her heart but move on and give Gaara everything that he deserved. These particular thoughts made something inside of Sasuke's stomach clench and he felt not only pity but another emotion, he wasn't ready to admit to, pass through his chest. Sakura had really endured some pain at his expense and he'd never know if she didn't let him into her mind. Sakura sighed and stretched her increasingly aching limbs until she heard the muscles pop.

"Maybe a little nap before I get moving again. It's only about a half days travel away anyway. Time for a little cat nap" she yawned with a small smile on her face as she drifted away immediately

Sasuke was livid and ready to tie her up and sling her over his shoulder just to teach her a lesson. This stupid little kunoichi had a habit of being a real stupid pain in the ass. About 10 minutes after Sakura dozed off I could feel myself being pulled into her mind to view her dreams until I was violently shoved backwards. Before I could question what happened I heard an animalistic growl tear through the air.

"Fuck that Sakura! I've allowed him into our mind but I'll be damned if this little **_Uchiha shit_** can see our dreams that's fucking private! I will not fucking allow it!" I heard Sakura's voice sneer

Looking up I could see Sakura or at least a similar being that looked a lot like her. There were subtle differences that made my eyebrow quirk in surprise and slight intrigue. This Sakura was so much like her but so much different all at the same time. Her hair extended to her feet about half an inch from the ground and it flowed around her as she glared at me dangerously. Her eyes weren't sea foam green like Sakura's either they glowed a neon green that promised nothing but pain as she sneered up at me. At least the height hadn't changed at all. Her outfit was also much different as she wore her own much skimpier version of a bright red yukata that barely reached her mid-thigh that also happened to dip dangerously low in the front almost to her belly button. The arms that were crossed over her bodacious chest led me to believe that Sakura hid a lot more of her body than I originally thought. She wore the same shorts and shoes as Sakura but the ninja sandals had a much higher heel. This version of a fiery Sakura full or nothing but rage and authority was undoubtedly a turn on to me.

"Who are _you_?" I asked simply

"Sakura's inner self so to speak. I'm the strong part of her and the one that isn't going to take shit from you or anyone else who thinks that they're so fucking superior" she snapped

As she spoke I noticed her canines were extremely sharp as they protruded out with every word she spoke, making her that much sexier.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I don't fucking like you_ Uchiha_ and although I'm allowing you to see these memories does not mean I will allow more boundaries to be crossed while under my watch dammit! Sakura may like your ass but she's simple minded where some shit is concerned and I don't like it. If anything has to do with any of you from this so-called fucking 'team' she softens up like fucking butter although none of you inconsiderate bastards from_ 'Team 7'_ deserve it" she hissed

"_**Excuse me**_?" I snapped

"You and the other men from this so called fucking team can kiss my ass. None of you ever gave a fuck about anything but yourselves even her precious _Kaka-sensei_ who wouldn't even spare her five fucking minutes to train her! It was always all about you two_ fucking idiots_ who feuded like a husband and wife over the dumbest, most trivial shit! All he cared about was making you two stronger he didn't give a fuck about my lovely Sakura. None of you did, you never even spared her a second thought as you all trained and shit! All you ever did was exclude her and make sure that she stayed out of your way as you advanced more, there's no fucking wonder she went to other lengths to make sure that she actually learned something to become a useful ninja. It aint like we'd have got any fucking where with this piece of shit team"

Just as I opened my mouth to chew her ass a new one I realized she was right. When we were genin none of us spared Sakura 5 minutes to train with her to get stronger with us all we ever did was think about protecting her and keeping her out of the fray. We never saw her as an equal, shit I never really considered her a ninja until the day she saved my life and sacrificed her hair in the process. As she saw me ponder everything Inner Sakura's sneer grew all the more.

"Exactly. You know I'm right aint no denying it Uchiha. But Sakura became strong on her own and she gained many more sensei's that actually pushed her past her limits and made sure that her hard work was not in vain" She explained as she looked at Sakura's sleeping form over her shoulder, her face softening for mere seconds until she turned back to me glaring "Buckle up Uchiha because these memories aint for the faint hearted and these are as fucked up as they come. Just know this, Sakura is way stronger than you can ever believe inside and out but I guess you'll learn that soon enough"

She glanced over her shoulder than looked back at me with saddened eyes before she waved her hand goodbye. And just like that, she disappeared into thin air. That was….something else. I never knew Sakura had an inner personality let alone such a smart mouth, bad-ass one that didn't seem to give a fuck about anything but Sakura and her safety. Although what she said pissed me off and even ALMOST hurt my feelings, I knew her words rang nothing but the truth and that stung. While I was pondering my thought more deeply my ninja instincts kicked in and I realized with a bad feeling, that something was extremely wrong.

Sakura snapped awake a second too late because the click of chakra cuffs resounded in my ears and I switched on my Sharingan to realize with the utmost horror that she was surrounded. Kabuto stepped out of the shadows smiling at her devilishly but she didn't waste a second to even let him open his mouth before she hopped into the trees and took off towards the village as fast as her legs could carry her without chakra to push them harder. I could feel the fear rolling off of her but it was extremely overpowered by her survival instincts and nothing was driving her more than the thought that she MIGHT get close enough to the village that Anbu will notice her presence and come to investigate.

Her chances of getting away, especially without her chakra were slim to none but she refused to give up. She knew these forests like the back of her hand so she jumped from branch to branch without even turning her head as she threw traps strategically on all sides of her. As she went through strategies in her mind I could catch glimpses of deep conversations about strategies she went over with Shikamaru Nara and Tsunade. Sakura was no longer a stupid girl her mind was going a thousand miles a minute to best get herself out of this situation until she saw one thing that just made her give up all hope of ever escaping.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made the blood in my veins run cold and sadness strike my heart. Out the corner of her eye she could see none other than my own aniki. He was still reanimated and in pursuit of her with a sad look on his features. How the FUCK did Kabuto get a hold of him? Why? He's suffered so much already why would Kabuto do this to him? My poor Aniki, he just could never rest in peace.

"It is useless kunoichi just surrender now. I do not wish to hurt you" He whispered in her ear

There was no way that she could get away from him and she knew it. Itachi always will be one of the best Anbu members and his speed is unrivaled let alone his mind.

"What makes you think you'll be able to catch me?" she sneered

Although she spoke with such confidence it was taking everything in her not to shake with fear. At the end of the day she knew Itachi Uchiha could and would kill her if he needed to without breaking a sweat. She threw her elbow out behind her in his direction to get him to move away from her and as she hoped, he did. Without looking she threw a smoke bomb and a chakra blocking poisoned senbon right at him and continued to push herself as hard as she could. If there was one thing she knew for a fact it was to make sure to NEVER lock eyes with him, it would surely spell her demise.

"You are angering Kabuto young one" Itachi sighed

"The hell if I care" Sakura snapped

"I'm sorry but I have to end this chase soon or else your fate will be far worse than what he originally had planned for you" Itachi spoke sadly

The snarky remark that Sakura had on her tongue didn't even make it to her lips as Itachi tackled her to the ground and dug his knee into her back keeping her in place. She ground her teeth together as she thought of her plan of escape.

"I really do not want to do this to you little kunoichi but I am no longer in charge of my body. I will tell you one thing, when I pull you to your feet keep your eyes closed. No matter what you do, don't ever make eye contact with me. If there is anything you must always remember whilst around me, it is that. Do you understand kunoichi?" Itachi hissed quickly

"Yes I understand" Sakura whimpered

The fear she was filling now was completely undiluted now that her adrenaline rush was gone. She knew this was it and the only comfort she could find was in knowing that Itachi didn't want to do any of this to her and he seemed to be the only ray of sunshine in the dark tunnel she found herself staring down. Maybe, just maybe with her chakra restored, if she got Itachi alone without Kabuto controlling him she could find a way out of this. But how in the hell could that happen?


End file.
